Electronic and computer devices have been traditionally difficult to operate because of long, difficult to remember, command sequences. Natural language interfaces have been suggested to assist computer use; however, these interfaces are deficient in that they do not cover all grammar expressions and the user is unaware of the subset of natural language which the interface does cover. Users enter entire sentences only to find that the system cannot understand these sentences. Furthermore, such interfaces do not cover certain linguistic capabilities. Therefore, existing natural language interfaces are typically limited to single word commands for controlling simple and specific designed computer functions.
A need has thus arisen for an interface that is highly efficient, natural language, multi-lingual, linguistically programmable, artificial language acquisition device to learn new tasks and to share learned data between itself and other data bases which is designed to interface humans to electronic devices or systems. Such an interface must operate on natural human sentence structure and commands to enable use by operators who are not familiar with computer operations.